<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fubbles by TotallyNotNerdy63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211766">Fubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63'>TotallyNotNerdy63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And she big, Blanket-Kun doesnt exist here, Blanket-Kun shouldn't exist, Called BLANKET-KUN SHOULDNT EXIST, Can someone give me a hug, Emma is barely mentioned, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I accidentally orphaned one of my fics so now i have to restart it lol., I feel the second one, I know you do to cause ur reading this, I like these tags., I wish i could have someone like sans in my lkfe, If so can we make a new tag, Just a drabble, Kinda a christmas drabble, Krysta is based off of me, Or don't, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Read my other crappy fics. They actually go somewhere., Reader is guilty, Reader is sad gorl, Sans is bigger than reader, Sans is sweet boi, Shawn Krysta and Emma are Sans and your kids, Shawn is a trouble maker, Undyne is a jerk for leaving energy drinks at the house, do people read tags?, everyone add that to your tags. I want it to become known, i love idkhow, read this, there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 short and sweet drabbles with classic sans.</p><p>Lowkey canon to Hydrogen Peroxide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey sweetheart...um i wanted to call you to let you know me and krysta are going to take a quick father daughter trip to the hospital. she decided she liked the campfire in that snow globe so much she had to eat it...uh... hold on.</p><p>shawn... get yo ass down!</p><p>*fwump*</p><p>...</p><p>make that a family trip to the hospital.  i'm not generally so irresponsible but dude they got into those energy drinks 'dyne left last time she came over. it's been hell keeping them out of them. and i failed.</p><p>oops. i think emma just woke up. gotta go. don't worry </p><p>*crunch*</p><p>everything is totally under control. paps just came over to help me, it's cool. just enjoy your day out."</p><p>"Beep! End of message."</p><p>You stared at horror at your phone, you had missed a call from Sans and just now realized he'd left a voice mail. You frantically called Papyrus, and to your relief he picked up.</p><p>"Papy? Is everything ok? I just got the voice mail from Sans-"</p><p>"NO SMALL HUMAN. EVERYTHING IS NOT OK." You could hear chanting in the background it sounded like your oldest was chanting "sacrifice" over and over.</p><p>"Um. I'm coming over Papy. I'll be there in fifteen. Sans is at the hospital I guess?" You fumbled with the keys starting the car up. Papyrus was trying to convince you otherwise from coming over, but you wouldn't hear of it. </p><p>Undyne was going to have a lot of bills to pay</p><p> </p><p>ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Do...do you think I'm a good mom?" You talked to yourself nervously in the mirror, Sans was at work and you were chilling with your kids at the house. They were currently playing outside, not a care in the world.</p><p>Guilt stung at your gut mercilessly. You felt like a failure after raising your brother so poorly, not that he was a bad kid. You just felt guilt for not being there for him more. Maybe if you'd been a more supportive sister to him, he'd've been a more supportive father to your niece and nephew and perhaps they wouldn't have killed themselves.</p><p>You sat on the edge of your bed, staring blankly at the floor. You tried to keep a strong face normally even for your husband. You felt tears building and slowly drip down your face.</p><p>Faintly you felt aware of your son coming running into the house.<br/>
"Mom? Have you seen my cleats anywhere?" He thudded up the stairs, each step felt like a stab to your heart. Your niece and nephew used to do that.</p><p>"Mom...?" You heard him come to a stop outside of your room but you couldn't bring yourself to speak. "..mommy? Are you ok?"</p><p>You felt even guiltier at that and tried to respond but gave a soft sob unable to assure him you were ok.<br/>
You heard him clomping across the room and he hugged you, holding you tightly to his small body.</p><p>"Mommy? It's ok...don't cry..I'm gonna call dad ok?" You shook your head, he couldn't call Sans and bother him right now. "...ok mommy. Please don't cry. Do you want some chocolate?" You shook your head and gently pulled away from him.</p><p>"N-no honey, just go back outside please..don't call your Dad. I'm fine, just girly problems." He wrinkled his nose and backed away slightly, his face mirroring his Dad's disbelieving face.</p><p>"Yes ma'am..." Your son walked away dejectedly, and through a sheen of tears you could see him glancing worriedly at you.</p><p>He shut the door with a quiet click, and disappeared back outside, and you fell backwards, tears flowing freely now.</p><p>You took shuddering gasps of breath and you felt awful. It was your fault, you'd never see them again. </p><p>"hey." You flopped over rubbing at your eyes and trying to calm your breathing.</p><p>Sans stood in the doorway, concern showing in his eye sockets. He looked worried and confused as you spoke.</p><p>"H-hey sweetheart, how was work? You're done already?" You glanced at the clock, it was much to early for him to be done doing 'sciency things with Alphys' you grimaced as you realized Shawn went against your instructions.  </p><p>"heh. yeah. thought i'd come home and see my lovely wife." You rolled your eyes at the obvious lie. </p><p>"I-I'm fine Sans. Shawn was over reacting. I'll have a talk with him later about it-" </p><p>"no." You frowned as Sans cut you off.</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"no. i want him to call me even if it's the smallest thing like he needed to hear an 'i love you' or something. and you crying is an emergency." Sans eyed you and teleported the short distance from the door to the bed, and you raised your eyebrow before huffing and rolling away. </p><p>"y/n don't do this right now. you know it will always end badly." He flopped onto the bed pulling you close into his chest. He unzipped his jacket and wrapped you in it, zipping you back up close to him.</p><p>You felt tears pricking at your eyes again. Sans rubbed at your stomach soothingly. "it's ok to cry sometimes. it's gonna be ok babe. don't worry..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/w-HY97oCPSI</p><p>Merry Christmas y'all hope y'all have a great year.</p><p>Ending for both chapters is up to y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>